


Reunited

by Kekei11



Category: boku no hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, My Hero Academia Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekei11/pseuds/Kekei11
Summary: You are reunited with an old friend⚠️ Major spoilers for chapter 290 of MHA do not read if you don’t want to know.⚠️
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Character(s), Dabi/Reader, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hawks/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Reunited

Disclaimer: if you read the manga and don't want spoilers please do not read contains spoilers for chapter 290 of mha/bnha. But if you don't care then continue on reading and please enjoy 🤗

Dabi/ Touya one shot x female y/n

Y/n hero name Homeostasis   
Quirk type - body; can control anything in the human body usually controls the blood and muscles in the bodies of villains if you bump into someone or touch someone you can scan their body and get their blood type, heartbeats per minute, breath per minute, dick length, bra size, any medical history and you can heal cuts, and broken bones and you can see other peoples memories too

Reunited

"So? What do you think of this place, Lenny?" You ask

"I love it! I wish you would have shown me this place a lot earlier!" Lenny your best girlfriend says to you

"I figured you would like it. And it's on me perk of being a hero is the money I make at my agency!" You laugh 

"Help! Someone help! Someone stole my purse!" An older lady yells 

"Really? I thought I had today off but I guess not" you say

"Ohh let me get my phone!" Lenny says grabbing her phone to record you 

"Lenny?" You ask her

"Hey, it's not every day you get to see your best friend in action and this close too!" She says

You run into the store real quick and change into your hero outfit it looks almost like your a robot and you have a helmet that is all nanobots and you wear it like an attachment behind your ear you press it and walk out of the bathroom and run back out on the sidewalk and the guy comes running you straighten up and you have your pointer finger and your middle finger together and you point them at him and you point them straight up and he stops inches from your face

"H-h-Homeostasis..." he says as you put your hand on his shoulder

"Blood type a+, heart rate 120 jeez, breathing 24, no medical problems, quirk beast... fuck.."

"Oh good so you know who I am" 

"Everyone knows who you are! You're the body quirk superhero!" He says

"Well, I'm glad everyone knows who I am." You laugh "now give me the purse" 

"No," he says, and as soon as he says that he turns into a giant beast standing 15 feet tall

"Great right now of all times? I was enjoying some lunch with my friend you couldn't have waited until after!?" You yell and he starts smashing buildings you walk out into the middle of the street take a deep breath and you start moving your hands sensing his blood and blood cells and you clap your hands together snd his arms fall straight down to his side 

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yells

"I'm doing my job as a hero what the hell are you doing!?" You ask interlacing your fingers keeping your pointer finger and thumb pointed out (like a finger gun) you point your finger at him and point them to the ground while still standing proud "wow for a big beast like you, most hero's would be breaking a sweat to capture you but I haven't broken a sweat at all now shift back" you say the last part you yell 

"Fuck that-" he tries to finish his sentence but you shut his mouth up with a mod of the head

"You talk too much. Now Shift back before we have to take you in the unconscious"

"Mm mmhm mhm" he mumbles

"Fine then have if your way," you say closing your eyes jumping up with your assistance from your boots landing on his back

"Scan for pressure points on his beast body," you say into your helmet and it scans his neck showing you his pressure points and you hit a pressure point on the back of his neck and he falls, falling unconscious *Thud*

You get off him and you rushed with people who come up to you thanking you for your service. 

"Oh no it's fine it's my job as a hero to save everyone." You say

There are a couple of little kids that come up to you "Homeostasis can we get your autograph!?" They ask

"Of course," you say giving them your autograph You see the police force calling you through the screen on your helmet you answer it 

"Hello?"

"Homeostasis you have saved the downtown area again thank you so much, someone will be coming by to pick up the thief. Can you make him transform back into a human?" The guy asks

"Yeah of course I can do that," you say

"If you guys will excuse me," you say to the crowd around you making them walk over to the sidewalk with your quirk you walk up and touch the villain's forehead and you tap into his brain and make him shift back to normal

"Wow!" Everyone says

"Thank you I must leave now," you say

"Call Lenny," you say to your helmet

"Calling Lenny" it repeated back

"You did amazing out there!" Lenny says

"Can you grab my stuff? I've gotta see who this purse belongs too" you ask her

"Of course go be a hero," she says and hangs up. 

Toga's POV

"Is that her? The girl from your past?" You ask

"Yeah, that's her. Still beautiful as ever huh?" Dabi says as you guys look across the street from up on a rooftop as she sits with her friend having lunch

"You still want to go through with this?" You ask him

"Yes," he says

You take some of the blood from an old lady you got some blood from the other day and you transform into her and the guy that you hired to "steal" your purse is ready as well you walk down the street and the guy comes running and grabs the purse out of your hand and you walk around the corner and see them fighting and once the fight is over they walk over to you 

"Excuse me, ma'am? I believe this is your purse?" She asks

"Ohh yes, my dear that is mine thank you so much!" You say taking the purse and she starts to walk off bumping into Dabi as she walks off

"Oh I'm so sorry I did-" she stops mid-sentence

"Are you okay?" Dabi asks her

"T-T- there's no way..." she says "I'm so sorry I didn't see you I should be going now" she waves and starts to run down the street rounding a corner 

"Chase after her! You said you I wanted to bring her in!" You yell at him

"I just wanted to see her we'll get her next time," he says grabbing your shoulder "plus I think she already knows who I am." He says you start punching him in the stomach 

"You're so stupid. But so cute how blinded by the love you are. I know all about her you never shut up about her it's cute I hope you two fall in love!" You say

Y/n POV

You finished giving the older lady her purse and you turn around and start to walk off when all of the sudden *bump* you run into someone 

"I'm so sorry I did-" you get cut off and flashes of the past of you playing with Touya in the Todoroki's yard come flooding back in "blood type x, blood pressure 116/90 (good blood pressure), heart rate 89, 18 breaths per minute, 11 inches holy fuck.." you think to your self getting pictures of Touya Todoroki in your brain 

"T-t- there's no way..." you say a tear starts to shed "he's dead.. you went to his funeral.." you think to yourself "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I should get going," you say and you start to run off as you feel tears rolling down your cheeks even more than they were just a second ago you run around a corner leaning up against a wall falling onto the ground crouching over your face burning from anger, sadness, snd some joy

"There's no fucking way that was Touya... no fucking way he's dead... but I never say the person I ran into face.. so it could very well be him.. but I went to his funeral there's no way. But I mean I guess all things are possible in the hero and villain world. I need to know if it is him" you say determined standing up and walk back around the corner but it looks like he's gone. "Damn," you think to yourself. You start walking back to your agency so you can change and go back home to Lenny since the two of you live together you get into your agency 

"Congrats!" Everyone starts bursting out for the villain you caught today

"Thanks, guys," you say "any new calls Kyo?" You ask your secretary 

"Yeah there's a couple one from Hawks and one from Endeavor they both want to meet with you," Kyo says to you

"Of course they do" you roll your eyes "they always want to meet with me"

"I think hawks has a crush on you," he says

"On me? Haha, that's a good joke! Remind me to give you a bonus on one of the holidays, Hawks is just a wannabe superhero chasing after things for himself, not for the world, and that's what I'm here for is to pick up his pieces that he drops saving other people because he's too focused on himself to care about others" you say getting a little angry clicking your helmet and it folds off your face "hawks can suck my bi-"

"Hawks can do what now?" Hawks says coming out of the elevator 

"I'll just say it to you.. you can suck my big fat cock" you say cocking you're eyebrow

"Alright show it to me and I will," he says in a cocky tone and you roll your eyes and flip him off and he walks up to you grabs your hand and puts your middle finger in his mouth, and slowly moves it in and out of his mouth and pulls it out as your finger comes out off of his tongue and he just smirks and you just have a face of what the hell just happened?

"You said to suck it so I did" he laughs 

"Fuck you," you say rolling your eyes

"You wish" he winks and heads into your office

"Uh, where are you going?" You ask him 

"Our meeting? With Endeavor it's at 3 did you not get our messages?" Hawks asks you

"Fuck I forgot," you think to yourself

"Right I just need to go change wait out here please I'll let Kyo know when I'm ready and just as you say that endeavor walks out of the elevator and you see him out of the corner of your eye and it makes you rush into your office "fuck this is not how I wanted my day to go.. From possibly running into Touya to seeing his dad fuck me.." you say locking your the door to your office you go into the locker in the bathroom in your office and grab some clothes out of there but as soon as you open your locker you forgot that there weren't any clean clothes in there. "Fuck" you walk over to your cellphone which you set on your desk

"Hello?" Lenny asks

"Lenny are you by the office? I need my clothes"

"I was just walking in! I'll be right up"

"You're a lifesaver thank you so much!"

"Kyo Lenny is coming up let her in"

"Yes ma'am"

*knock knock* 

"Y/n it's Lenny" 

You fast walk over to the door and unlock it 

"Is that-" Lenny tries to ask Before you pull Her in as you see Hawks and Endeavor sitting on the couch outside your office Hawks looks up from his phone seeing you in the door but you glare at him shutting the door fast and locking the door

"Oh my gosh, Lenny thank you so much!"

"Was that Hawks and Endeavor?" She asks

"Yes sadly. They are here for a meeting with me can you please stay since you're my sidekick?" 

Lenny's quirk can stretch her body parts and manipulate them to turn bigger or smaller

"Ugh fine," she says

"Lenny I owe you so much! Thank you!" You say hugging her and then running to the bathroom and changing into the clothes you wore before the fight you go and unlock the door

"Gentlemen please come in would you like any tea, coffee, water, or perhaps a snack?" You offer

"I'll take tea," hawks says

"Coffee" Endeavor says

"Kyo can you get them some tea and coffee please and then bring it in here when you're done?" You ask him

"Of course," he says

You lead both of them to the couches in your office and pull up the presentation you had made for this meeting

"I'm so sorry I honestly forgot about this meeting. I ran into someone I never thought I would ever run into ever again I thought he died when I was a child" you say sadly looking at endeavor

"What are-" Endeavor asks but stops "please continue with the meeting" he continues

"As you can see the petty crime rate in my area has increased due to villains getting more ballsy thinking they can go up against me. I don't know if you guys say the fight I just had a little bit before this but some guy with a beast quirk stole someone's purse and then I returned her purse and she said something about the best guy but she wasn't anywhere near the fight. I think some people are trying to get me killed or possibly even captured. That old lady didn't even bother asking about him after usually victims wonder if he is arrested she didn't even bother so I think they were in cahoots with each other trying to kill or capture me. With both of you here since both of your agencies are close by it would be nice to have some more patrols going around I won't be taking another day off for a while" you say

"What if we let them capture you to see who is behind it all though?" Hawks ask

"Uh no fuck that I don't want to be captured and possibly killed" you retorted 

"I think he's onto something" Endeavor adds "we should use you as bait to see who is after you so that we can put all of this nonsense to an end" 

"You have to be kidding me right now? You're kidding right?" You ask

"No, I'm not kidding," Endeavor says 

"Of course you're not kidding" you roll your eyes

"Don't leave the office without an escort I'll walk you home and stay the night there to watch over you and then we will figure something out to get you captured" Hawks says

"No way. No fucking way your sleeping at my place" you say

"Actually yes he will be sleeping at your place you do not have a saying this anymore we are trying to keep you safe and Hawks is the man for the job" Endeavor says

"Ugh fine but one look at me wrong and I will end you," you say staring into Hawks' eyes

"I would never," he says winking at you and you just roll your eyes 

"But if anyone gets suspicious of your two walking around together tell them that you two are dating," Endeavor says

"No fucking way" you retort

You and hawks leave your work and he is walking next to you 

"Hawks!" A girl screams as she comes running up 

"Looks like a camera crew fuck me," you say in your mind

"Hawks is this the new girlfriend we've heard so much about!?" She asks

"Yes, it is!"

"Wait your Homeostasis! Thank you so much for earlier! We wanted an interview but you ran off so we were just coming to find you to get a quote! Your quirk is incredible we just want to see if you could use it real quick!?" She asks

You get a grin on your face and an evil idea "of course! My lovely boyfriend hawks do you mind being my example?" 

His smile turns to instant regret "uhh sure" he starts to get nervous 

You touch his shoulder "blood type B, blood pressure 116/87, heart rate 110 beats why is your heart racing so excited to see me or something?" You smile at him "breaths per minute 19, quirk fierce wings, dick size te-" your face turns bright red as your lower your voice for the last statement

"What was that last part?" 

Hawks get a devilish smile on his face 

"Uh shoe size 10, but for your quote, it takes a lot for a hero to hold back sometimes especially with my quirk I could easily crush someone under their weight but that's why it's important to go to school to learn to control those powers shout out to UA" you smile you grab Hawks hand and you start walking fastly to your place 

Once you get to your place you look around hoping no one is around and no one is around so you unlock your door and shove hawks inside. 

"Got a little chocked there when you found out huh?" He looks at you with a smirk

You don't say anything you just walk off to your bedroom slamming the door "this is not happening you love Touya you always have loved him. Don't get feelings for a silly bird just because he has a big cock.. Touya is out there I know it. That was him who I bumped into earlier. I wonder if he remembers me it's been almost 16 years since we last saw each other he probably forgot about me by now.." you think to yourself sliding down the door tears filling up your eyes

"You okay in there? I'm sorry about earlier I know I come on pretty strong but I can't help it when I'm around such a gorgeous woman like you." Hawks says trying to hide that he is chuckling a little bit

"Yeah, I'm okay." You say holding back the sound of your shaky voice

Hawks PoV

"I can sense that she is crying since I stick a feather to her back why is she crying was I coming on too strong?" You think to yourself 

"Uhh, do you want me to get started on dinner? I'm a really good cook if you can believe it" you say

"Uhh sure there's food in the cabinet by the fridge and food in the fridge I'm sure you can put something together," she says holding back tears 

"Alright" you head to the kitchen to see what kind of stuff she has that you can use to make her some dinner "looks like she has the stuff to make curry, I'll make that. Curry always makes me feel better"

Y/n POV 

You go hop in the shower to drown out the crying of finding out that Touya is still alive and how hard it is going to be captured by the villains who want you. "Why? On all of the days why did it have to happen on the anniversary of when I was told by the Todoroki family that my best friend the one I loved Touya died. Only to find out he's alive!! What the hell!" You say crying in the shower you take an extra long shower your eyes are still puffy 

*knock knock* on the bathroom door "hey uhh dinner's ready" hawks says 

"Okay I'll be out in a second" as you say that  
You see the redness in your eyes and you go over to your nightstand snd drink a glass of water which removes the redness and puffy ness from your eyes "thank goodness for a quirk like this. I can hide just about anything" you say putting on a fake smile walking out of your room you sit down at the table slumped over

"You okay?" Hawks asks you

"It's not like you would care hawks..." you say snapping back "sorry it's just been one hell of a day.."

"Wanna tell me about it?" He asks

"Not really..." you say you get up from the table and go grab your computer from your bag

"What are you doing?" He asks

"I have to write a report on what happened today. You probably have other people hired to do that but I don't so I have to do it" you grab your computer and go back to the table booting it up hawks brings you the dinner that he made and without out even looking at the food you grab your chopsticks and eat the food 

"Woah, who knew a birdman could cook!?" You say your taste buds filled with excitement "wait is this curry?" You turn to look at him as he is proudly leaning up against the counter cocking an eyebrow 

"It sure is. And I told you I could cook" he smirks he sees you smile

"This reminds me of a childhood memory I had with an old friend of mine. The only person I've ever had eyes for." You say slumping back down

"What memory?" He asks trying to get you to talk but he genuinely sounds caring and curious 

"We used to be neighbors. We hung out every day, and I mean every single day. Even holidays. One day I didn't come over because I got sick like I honestly thought I was going to die that's how sick I turned out it was my quirk manifesting without me even knowing it. I didn't know I even had a quirk until I was 8 but by that time my friend had already died. But anyway that day I was sick. He brought over food and a drink for me. The food he brought me was curry and he brought over a honey lavender tea. The next day I felt so much better but I was still sick and my parents let me see him so they let him into the house but he has to wear a mask. He told me he had to beg his dad to let him make food and the tea for me he said his mom helped make the tea and said that it had a secret ingredient in it that helps heal people" you chuckle a little bit

"What was that secret ingredient?" He asks

"Honestly he never told me what that secret ingredient was. He said when we are older that he would tell me. Our parents always joked that we were bound to get married and be a family and we both started to play along and I only ever thought of having a future with him and no one else. And then one day when I felt better and realized I had a quirk I was running over to his house to tell him and his dad answered the door but said to go back home but I tried to go in and go to his room but he pushed me out and closed the door I was so confused. But a couple of days later my parents told me that there was an accident with him.." you start feeling tears well up in your eyes

"What accident?" He asks

"I'm still not 100% sure what happened but I was told that he died. My best friend, the one who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I still held onto the fact that he was still alive. I felt his presence so to speak. But I could never confirm it. When it was time for his funeral it was a closed Casket so there could have been an empty box buried for all I know. But when I saw him that next day after I felt like I was going to die even for those 15 minutes I felt much better. He always brought a smile to my face. This is gonna sound dumb but because of the gut feeling I had, I've saved myself for him. Even though there is a very slim chance but now after what happened today I'm not sure.. but we used to make little trips to the pond and have picnics, fish, catch frogs. Our parents said we were attached at the hip. There were a lot of nights looking back now is innocent but we would sleep in each other's bed overnight on weekends and have sleepovers" you look down getting a shy smile on your face "anyway I should get back to work." You snap back to reality and finish eating the food he made and finishing your work at this time it was nearly 9:45 pm and hawks have done the dishes and he is on the couch watching tv

*yawn* you let out a big yawn and so does hawks

"Uh here follow me," you stand up closing your computer walking to a closet in your hallway pulling out sheets and blankets and a couple of pillows leading him to the spare room that sometimes your younger brother sleeps in when he comes to visit you for the weekends

"Oh thanks, uhh can I take a shower? And if you have some guys sweats or something that I could wear?" He asks

"Oh uhh let me check and yeah there is a bathroom down the hall there should be shampoo and conditioner in there for you to use," you say and you hand him a towel from the closet as well and he walks off to the bathroom and you start digging through the draws and you find some sweatpants and a shirt for him and you set them on the nightstand and you make the bed for him and then set the clothes on the bed and then you leave going to your room and you text Lenny 

You: don't freak out but Hawks is going to be staying here for a while we'll talk more in the morning 

Lenny: okay I'm out on a date rn so I'll talk to you later goodnight

You: goodnight 

You fall asleep peacefully

"TOUYA??? WHERE ARE YOU!?" you yell out

"Right behind you," a voice says in a voice that you've never heard before

You turn around "Where?" everything around you morphs into what looks like a bar "Touya?" you start to run feeling tears drip down your cheeks "TOUYA!!!"

You run out of the bar into the backyard of the Todoroki estate but for some reason, you don't recognize it as so "It's all your fault, you're the reason he's dead, never come back" a dark large figure appears looking like the whole figure is on fire 

"I was only 8 I didn't know what happened to him!" you yell at the figure

"It's your fault he's dead, it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault" the figure just keeps repeating to you, you drop on the ground feeling like it just struck your head and you feel yourself blackout the last thing you see is a young Touya and it looks like he's running to you but you shut your eyes. A few moments later you wake up to what looks like a hospital 

"Y/n what are you doing here?" a little kid asks you

"Where am I?"

"You're in the compound where my friend Keigo and I live," he says

You look at his face seems vaguely familiar

"Wait how did you know my name?" you ask him

"I don't know. You look like an older version of an old friend of mine. I was in love with her. She was my best friend. There was something I always wanted to tell her but never got the chance" he says pulling out a picture of him and this friend of his put for some reason you can't see the persons face

"I uh, can't see their face can you describe them to me? What did you want to tell her?" you ask

"Well she is really pretty she was sick before I had to leave but I made her curry because my mom always told me food heals people and them I made her some of her favorite and I made it with a secret ingredient" 

"What was the secret ingredient?" you ask him

"I can't tell you or else it won't be a secret I have to tell her no one else can know what was in it. But she was very smart and her smile used to make my day a lot better especially after training with my dad and he would be an extremely hard session. She would cover my bruises and cuts but weirdly enough she said she didn't have a quirk but I think her quirk healed my cuts and bruises."

"002!?" you hear someone say

"Find me when you get out of here!" he says "I have to go now"

"Wait what's your name?"

"Touya but shhhh they get mad when we say our real names so you can call me Dabi"

"Wait Touya don't leave!" 

"It was nice to meet you!" he says running out of the room you start to get up but notice that you're strapped down to the bed 

"TOUYA!" you yell

"Wake up," the voice says

"TOUYA!!"

"Wake up!" the voice says again

"AHHH!" you shoot up waking up looking around and see Hawks next to you on your bed

"Are you okay?" he asks

"What the actual fuck was that!?" you put your hands to your face covering them and you feel your face is wet from tears

"I heard you yelling and tried to wake up your roommate but she sleeps like a rock and I got worried about you so I came trying to wake you up, you were mumbling a lot and I saw you crying and then you started to shout yelling Touya," he says

"That was my old friend I was talking about at dinner," you say wiping the tears away from your face you get up out of your bed and go to the fridge grabbing some ice cream and a spoon "Oh uhh you want some. He and I used to eat this ice cream every time after either one of us had a bad dream," you ask him  
"What kind is it?" he asks

"(Your favorite kind of ice cream)" you say to him

"Oh yes! An old friend and I used to eat the same ice cream after training" he says

"That's cute" you giggle a little bit you grab two spoons and you two go sit on the couch wrapping a blanket around you "wanna watch a movie?" you ask him reaching for the tv remote

"Sure," he says and you flip on the tv and the news is on "The League of Villians has now been spotted."

"This stupid League of Villians shit is getting old.." you mutter changing the tv to a movie channel "OHH I love this movie!" you say excited

"What movie is it?" he asks

"It's (your favorite movie) It's one of the best! It about (Description of the movie) I love it! And I bet you'll love it too!" you laugh taking a big spoonful of ice cream

"Alright I'll give it a go and watch it," he says laughing and taking a big spoonful as well

An hour-ish later you've fallen asleep on Hawk's lap during the movie.

*The next morning*

You wake up somehow in your bed even though you know you fell asleep on the couch you do a big stretch and roll over and you see Hawks laying next to you 

"Ahhh!" You scream getting scared that he is laying so close to you. You fall off the bed hitting you head

"You okay kid?" Hawks says groggily 

"Did we?" you ask him frantically

"No," he laughs "You fell asleep and I figured you should probably sleep in your bed so I carried you to your bed and I set you down, and as I was about to leave you grabbed my arm and asked me to stay so I did," he says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes 

"Oh okay I guess that's not too bad," you stand up rubbing your head "Ow," you say but you rub your head removing the pain because of your quirk

"Wait does that mean I healed him when I didn't think I had a quirk but I did but it was just healing little cuts and bruises!?" you think to yourself "Hmm" 

"What?" Hawks asks you

"Nothing I'm just thinking. Oh hey how about we try to get whoever is trying to capture me to get them to capture me tonight? Let's go to the hottest club tonight we can blow off some steam and I bet they will be there" you say

"That sounds like fun," he says 

"Since yesterday Endeavor said I shouldn't go to work for a couple of weeks do I have today off if you have today and tomorrow morning off let's go," you say

"Yeah, I took time off so I could protect you," He says to you 

"Sweet," you say to him " do we need to go by your place so you can pick up some clothes?" you ask

"Yeah, we should probably go so I can pick up some clothes for tonight and while I'm here with you" 

As the day goes by you and Hawks hang out watching movies laughing and talking about everything you guys go to the gym together and workout for a couple of hours and you guys get back home

"So what exactly is your quirk? If you don't mind me asking?" Hawks asks you "and how did it develop?"

"Well like I said the other day I can touch someone and get all of the information of your body your blood type, your shoe size, your vital signs, your uh hah dick size, I can also get bra sizes, and I can heal cuts and bruises on myself and others I just have to make your red and white blood cells to work faster than they normally do it can make someone very tired though because your body is working overtime to heal yourself and because I can make someone's own body heal themselves I can control your blood your brain activity and if I hit a certain pressure point I can knock you out," you say

"That's cool," he says "we should be getting my house is a little ways away" 

"Okay let me go get ready" you leave the living room and go into your room digging through your closet "well if someone is gonna capture me might as well look hot while doing it." You think to yourself you start rummaging through your closet and find a little revealing black dress you get a devilish smile on your face "Perfect" you say outloud you set it to the side and you go back to your closet looking to shoes and you find your big black sleek stiletos "I knew i still had these suckers" you giggle setting them on the ground you pop your head out the door "I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick you might want to take one as well unless you want to wait and take one at your house?" you ask

"I'll just take one here the water pressure here is amazing and it stays hot so much longer than at my place my water heater is breaking" he laughs and you laugh along with him.

You close the door going to your bathroom in your room and taking a shower "Well tonight is going to be something else. I don't know what I'm going to do or how someone is going to approach me maybe hawks and I can pretend to get in a fight because the whole world thinks were dating after that one news show after that fight a few days ago." you take a thorough shower making sure you smell nice because you will most likely be sweating a lot while dancing at the night club. You get out of the shower and start blow-drying your hair making it curly and you put on your dress it's a little tight but that's how it's supposed to be as it shows off your sexy curves you put on a robe just so you don't get any makeup on it and you go sit down in front of your make up desk putting on your makeup and your eyeliner and your fake eyelashes as well and you put in some earrings and you slip on some slip-on shoes just so you're not walking in heels all night and it's a little chilly out so you grab a jacket and you walk out of your room and you see Hawks sitting on the couch 

"WOW," he says his eyes are like saucers wide open and his jaw is on the floor

"Is that all you can say?" you giggle

"No, you look stunning, like gorgeous, whoever is going to capture you is one lucky fella or gal" he laughs getting up standing close to you, you can feel his breath on your neck "And you smell amazing too."

Dabi"s POV

"It's all your fault, It's all your fault" you see a dark figure standing in front of you, you look at your hands you don't see any scars "What the hell is going on? Wait am I in my back yard?" you look around confirming that you're in your backyard

"TOUYA!!!" you hear someone yelling you go to speak but you can't talk. 

"I was only 8 I didn't know what happened to him!" the person yells

"It's all your fault he's dead, it's your fault, it's your fault" the figure looks like it's on fire standing over someone and it swings its arm hitting the person over their head and you see them fall to the ground "wait is that?" you think to yourself and the dark figure disappears and your run-up to the person and they shut their eyes 

"HELP!!!" you yell out you see someone walk up to you "Sir help me please?" you look up and see it's one of the guys from the compound 

"I'll help her but we have to tie her up so she can't hurt you she is here to steal you away from us. We are here to protect you" he says

"Please just help her I think she's bleeding out," you ask him as he holds out his hand for you to take it, and you grab it and walk through a door which leads to the compound, and he ties her up but one of the nurses comes in and checks on her 

"She's going to be fine Touya don't worry" she smiles at you

"Can you keep a secret?" you ask her

"Of course" she leans in 

"This is the girl I was telling you about the girl in the photo" you take the photo out of your pocket and show it to her.

"She looks older though," she says "but she's very pretty," she smiles hooking her up to an iv and walks out of the room leaving you and her alone and she wakes up blinking her eyes

"Y/n what are you doing here?" you ask her

"Where am I?"

"You're in the compound where my friend Keigo and I live," you say

"Wait how did you know my name?" she asks you

"I don't know. You look like an older version of an old friend of mine. I was in love with her. She was my best friend. There was something I always wanted to tell her but never got the chance" you say pulling out a picture of you and your friend 

"I uh, can't see their face can you describe them to me? What did you want to tell her?" she asks

"Well she is really pretty she was sick before I had to leave but I made her curry because my mom always told me food heals people and them I made her some of her favorite and I made it with a secret ingredient" 

"What was the secret ingredient?" she asks 

"I can't tell you or else it won't be a secret I have to tell her no one else can know what was in it. But she was very smart and her smile used to make my day a lot better especially after training with my dad and he would be an extremely hard session. She would cover my bruises and cuts but weirdly enough she said she didn't have a quirk but I think her quirk healed my cuts and bruises."

"002!?" you hear the head guy call out for you

"Find me when you get out of here! I have to go now" you say

"Wait what's your name?"

"Touya but shhhh they get mad when we say our real names so you can call me Dabi"

"Wait Touya don't leave!" 

"It was nice to meet you!" you say running out of the room once you run out of the room 

"TOUYA!?" She yells

"Gahh!" you scream waking up from a deep sleep

"DABI!?" Toga comes running into your room 

"What the hell was that!?" you say panting heavily and sweat is rolling down your back and hair line

"Talk to me Dabi" Toga says

"I saw her, it was the same dream" you say wiping the sweat away from your forehead

"Again!?" She asks

"Yeah.." 

A couple days later

"Well you wanna know what I just heard from a certain little birdy?" She says getting a devilish smile on her face

"What did you hear from that bird brain?" you ask her getting annoyed

"They are going to that new exclusive club tonight this will be the perfect night for us to take her for your plan whatever it was"

"Perfect" you say smirking and you and toga get ready and start heading toward the club 

Y/n PoV

"Should we just fly there? It'll be faster to get to my place so I can change" 

"Sure sounds good" you say and he picks you up bridal style and you fly over to his house and he gets ready and then you two fly to the club and walk up to the front of the line

"Aww hawks! Oh and your new girl come on in" the usher says ushering you two in and you slip on your heels before you and hawks land on the ground 

"Thanks dude" he says giving him a fist bump and them bit of your walk inside and hand your coat and shoes to the guy who gives you a number for your stuff once you two walk past the main door you're blasted with loud music and drunk people dancing 

"Let's get a drink" hawks gets super close to your ear so you can hear him 

"Sure" you and him walk up to the bar and he orders you two drinks you guys chat with some other heroes that are there and you two contrinue drinking and you are buzzed at this point (you can turn whether your drunk or not on and off)

"Let's dance" you get closer to hawks so he can hear you

"Let's go" he grabs your hand and leads you onto the dance floor he spins you around grabbing your hips snd you start to grind on him dancing with him and just letting go and you're having an amazing time what feels like a couple hours go by and you and Hawks are drinking having a fun time

"Hey uh, it looks like someone over in the corner keeps eyeing you we should pretend he just had a fight I think he's here to capture you or something" he says seriously getting close to your ear

"Oh okay" you manage to slur out but you turn your quirk on a little bit so your not super drunk but just lightly buzzed

"Well fine if you wanna be like that the just go home I'm gonna stay" you well out winking at him getting up and you start walking over the person standing in the corner watching you

"I've noticed you staring me from across the room let's dance my boyfriend is being an asshole" you try to grab the person's hand 

"No I'll dance with you but mill follow you" he says snatching his hand back 

"Oh.. okay" you walk to the dance floor and you start dancing and they grab your hips pulling you in close you choose not to scan them because you feel like it would be a little bit fun if a surprise to see who it is you start grinding on them bending over getting lost in the music it feels as if another couple of hours has gone past

"You're still as gorgeous as ever" his musky voice sends shivers down your spine

"Hu-" 

Dabi's POv

Y/n comes walking up to you and she asks if you want to dance and goes to grab your hand but you pull away and say that you will follow her into the dance floor "damn does she look good in that skimpy little black dress and tall stilettos. But she's still short" you chuckle to yourself she starts dancing moving around and you see her hips moving and you grab them not being able to hold yourself back "if she keeps swinging her hips like this I'm gonna take her the bathroom and fuck her right there" you think to yourself trying to remain calm "bring her back to headquarters that's the mission" you repeat to yourself but you get lost in her movements 

"Dabi what's taking so long!?" Twice comes through the earpiece in your ear

"Hang on" you try to say so that she won't hear you

"You're stil as gorgeous as ever" you say in her are as you pull out a needle in yo ur pocket

"Hu-" is all she says before she blacks out from the serum you pick her up

"Package is about to be delivered, Keigo don't be a dumb bird grab her stuff and take it to her place

"Oh shut up you burnt bitch I'm helping you out here." He scoffs

"What ever just help her out then" 

"Fine but only because it's her" he cuts the line and you walk out the back of the bar with her in your arm

"Finally what took so long!?" Toga asks

"A lot of stuff happened it didn't go ask smooth as I thought it would

"Right like you dancing with her you horny little pervert" she giggles

"Oh shut up" you roll your eyes getting into the van and you cover her up with a blanket so she's not so exposed and because itms cold outside

Once back at the hideout you m tire her up and then you sit down at one of the booths waiting for her to wake you

Y/n POV

"Huh? Ouch my head" you say trying to use your quirk to help heal it but it won't work you blink your eyes open being blinded by bright lights

"That won't work. We dulled you quirk so you can't use it to escape." A voice says

"Well can I get some pain medication then or something because my head is killing me" you say shutting your eyes tight trying to let them adjust but it's not working. 

"No" the voice says again but they come up grabbing your chin making you look up at them you see dark purple scars and staples holding them in place

"I can heal those if you let me go" you say

"You're not going anywhere you're mine" they say

"Well can I at least get your name?" 

"That's not important right now. Just know that you're somewhere safe. For now" they say

"Well fine then be like that" you say but you begin to shiver and see that you're still in your dress and heels

"Can I at least get a blanket to cover up with? Like damn it's 34 degrees F outside right now" you ask

"Fine but that's all" they say ushering some one to go get a blanket for you and a girl comes back all springy and happy. 

"Wow, you look hot in that dress! I would love to cut it off and see what the rest of you looks like" she smirks 

"Leave toga" the person says as she leaves he turns the main lights off except for a single lamp that is by them

"What do you want with me?" You ask

"Nothing. I just want you"

"Is there a price on my head with the villain community or something?" You ask

"Nothing like that. I just needed to see if you were for real" they say standing up walking over to you and grabs your chin they then pull the hoodie off their head and you see everything more clearly. All the scars and piercing

"The names Dabi." His husky voice whispers in your ear

"D-Dabi?" You mutter under your breath "I just had a dream about an old friend saying that's what he called himself."

"Wait a dream? What happened in the dream?" He asks you

"I was attacked by a big figure that was on fire and then I was in a compound talking to a young version of a friend who-" you cut yourself off feeling tears roll down your cheeks 

"Who what?" He asks

"A friend who I thought died, I always loved him. Even though I never told him. But seriously what do you want me for??" You start to get angry

Dabi's POV

"So we had the same dream. Did I subconsciously tell her my other name without knowing what I was doing?" You think to yourself 

"Ginger and a big kiss" you mutter

"Huh?" She asks you

Y/no's pov

"What the hell?" You think to yourself

"Ginger and a big kiss" he says louder "the dream" he says and walks off

Realization comes over you

"T-T-Touya? Is th-that r-r-really you?" You stutter 

"The one and only" he says turning around to you with his arms open wide

"I- I"

"Thought I was dead? Yeah I got shipped off to some compound because my dad got tired of me disobeying him and because I told him that I loved you. Stupid huh? I was so foolish for thinking that my dad would ever let me love somebody" he says with a sad tone

"Touya please unite me" you plead with him "please I need to know" he walks over to you untying you and grabs yours hands and puts them on his face (from sitting there you managed to break free of the serum that was injected into you and it looks like he figured it out since after you said untie me it was almost robot like). As soon as you touch his face your head is flooded with memories of him and you playing together and then his whole story at the compound and you see a kid with red feathers eating ice cream with him while they watch your favorite movie. You're snapped back to reality when he takes your hands off his face 

"Touya all this time.." you start to cry grabbing him pulling him in

"My dumb ass of a father never wanted me to marry a quirkless girl. But I told him that you were special and that you would become a hero one day but he never believed me. I loved" he clears his throat "love you. I kept this picture of you so that I could be reminded of you every day, you're smile got me through so much" he pulls out a picture of you and him smiling next to each other 

"The picture from my dream.." you say stunned 

"Looks like we shared the same dream" he says

"I'm not quirkless and your father knows that. Remember when I got sick wher my parents where afraid I was going to die? It was my quirk mutating inside of me. I do have a quirk I work with your father" you say grabbing his face again

"I know. I've watched you over the years from the shadows. I've seen your quirk first hand and I have to say it's quite incredible I saw you take down that giant beast!" He says

"Touya I almost gave up hope that day and then I dumped into someone I'm assuming it was you. I almost gave up my search for you and then here you are waltzing back into my life. I've waited for you." You make him look up at you with desire in your eyes "only you" desire taking over your body like a wave 

"Only me?" He smirks standing up grabbing your chin " you didn't give yourself away to that stupid bird brain?" He chuckles cocking his eye brow

"No, he was just a cover my agency thought I was endanger so he was there thrust to protect me and that's it" you say pleading to him hoping that he believes it. 

"So you kept those legs closed only for me that long? Wow, that boosts a guy's ego!" He jokes "that's pretty hot thought" he comes down to whisper in your ear

"Yes, only you" you moan from excitement from him being so close

"Oh wow my voice already getting your worked up?" He starts kissing your ear leading down your neck kissing and nibbling it

"Mhm" is all you can seem to say to him he takes that as a signal and starts kissing the crevices of your neck, the metallic from his staples is cold on your neck and it sends shivers down your spine

"I s-should have asked you, w-what" he cuts you off 

"Only you can call me Touya" he says pulling you up so your standing but from the sudden rush you get light headed and you start to stumble a little bit

"Woah there be careful the serum probably hasn't worn off completely" he says catching you he picks you up bridal style and takes you to his room. He sets you on his bed

"Don't leave" he says and leaves the room for a few minutes and comes back upstairs with a glass of ice and water and he hands it to you "drink you drank a lot of alcohol you're probably dehydrated" you take the glass of water and drink it slowly at first weary that he might have put something in it he grabs the water 

"Look if I poisoned it, would I do this?" He says and takes a drink of the water

"Well I don't know you could be immune. There's a movie I remember seeing what was it called the prince groom or something like that where the girl was a bandit and she was trained to have her body be used to a tasteless and odorless poison?" You laugh but cock your eyebrow at him

"I would never poison someone I love" he says

"Then what went into my neck?" You cross your arms

"Okay, I would never poison someone I love again" he chuckles and you laugh with him "now where were we?" He smirks coming over to you grabbing the glass out of your hand and setting it aside and get pushed you down getting on top of you looking deep into your eyes but your get embarrassed and cover your face looking away

"Oh hell no, I've waited years to see your gorgeous face," he says taking your hands off your face crossing your wrists and holding them with one hand over your head and grabs your chin with his other hand "especially when I'm about to fuck the hell out of you." He whispers in your ear and you feel your face turn bright red as he comes up he looks at how red your face is "so cute when you're so fuckin flustered just from a few simple words" he smirks

"This will be my first time Touya.." you get shy trying to hide your face again

"Even better" he picks you up and puts your wrists by his head board and he starts to tie them up

"Uhh Touya what are you doing?" You get nervous but before he ties you up he takes your dress of sweetly exposing that you're not wearing anything underneath

He breathes in through I'm his teeth "ohhh baby that's a site too see right there" and then he ties you up "if you want me to stop just say the word either Red or stop okay?" He says "promise me if you start to feel uncomfortable or not safe you need to tell me okay?"

"I promise you" lust building in your eyes as the man you have loved since you two were just children is about to take your virginity away from you

"No since it'll be your first time you will bleed but that's just natural okay?" He says look at you 

"Ohh uh okay" you say he comes up to your face looking at it 

"Gorgeous" he says and pushes his lips into yours getting your lips sloppy with kisses he starts moving down off your lips down your jaw kissing your ear and then moving down your neck again and the metallic staples brush up against your skin as they are still cold they send a shiver down your spine he kisses.m, licks and nibbles, on your neck 

"Mmm" you moan out in pleasure rolling your eyes back as he moves down your neck to your chest gently caressing your nipples till they peak and get both of them all slobbery with his saliva you them feel a coldness from his tongue as it flicks your hard peaked nipples "ahh" you get scared

"It's just my tongue piercing" he says flicking your nipples with it grazing it's over 

"D-do you have any other piercings?" You ask shyly

"Oh you wanna see the rest huh?" he smirk

"Y-Yes" you stutter getting embarrassed he starts taking off his jacket and shirt and you see how his scars and the metal staples that trace down his body over his torso with his greatly defined abs and you can see his plunging V-line leading down into his pants

"You wanna see?" he asks lifting your head up to meet his eyes and you nod your head he then unbuckles his pants sliding his pants off and you can see his big bulge in his boxers you start to get shy and turn your head away. He grabs your jaw "Don't get all shy on me now, you said you've been waiting for this moment haven't you" he says in his husky voice and it sends shivers down your spine 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks he looks in your eyes holding your gaze

"Don't stop" you lean up and kiss him and whisper in his ear and he kisses you back but then starts moving down kissing all over your body and he opens up your legs and as soon as he opens your legs he looks there and sees you dripping wet

"Holy fuck," he says getting even more turned on "You look so tasty and ready to take me" he groans out and starts to kiss your inner thighs leading to your sweet spot and "Look at me while I eat you out" he saw while he is still down here and you can feel the vibration down there while he talks

"MM" you moan from the pleasure of the vibrations from his voice and you lift your head up and look down at him and he just takes his tongue and takes one big lick

"Oh fuck you taste so good" he moans into you and you moan back because of the vibrations "You like feeling my voice down here while I eat you out?" 

"Y-yes" you moan and he starts to eat you out again and one of his hands on your thighs and you feel that one spot heating up 

"What are you doing?" you ask him

"Oh when I get excited my quirk flares up I'm not hurting you am I?" He asks with concern in his voice

"No it doesn't hurt Just took me by surprise" you say

"If it hurts tell me" he says

"I will" you say and he goes back to eating you out and he takes his warm fingers and slowly inserts them inside you 

"Ahh hah" you moan out in ecstasy feeling the warmth of him inside of you he starts groaning and you moan even louder from the feeling of the vibration from his voice you feel the coldness from his tongue piercing "I'm gonna-" you say and going over the edge feeling an explosion of overwhelming sensations that you've never felt from a man before. "Touya" you moan out his name with lust  
"Feel good?" he asks continuing eating you out and fingering you sending you over the edge again

"AHh aha ha" you moan out "u-untie me" you moan out and just like that he stops doing what he originally was go to untie you

"No fair on using your quirk like that" he says as he unties you but you get on top of him "ohh" he says getting excited that you're on top of him 

You start caressing his scars

"Ahh" he lets out a big moan 

"I'm sorry I should have asked" you stop but he grabs your hand putting them back on his scars for you to continue

"I never said stop" he growls as you start to grind on him feeling his length slide between your folds. As you start doing that he puts his hands on your hips and starts kissing your neck and you start kissing his neck

*CHOMP*

"Ouch! That fucking hurt" he says

"Oh Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength." You giggle a little bit. "I can heal it if you want me to?" you ask him

"No. I like it. It's fucking hot" he says and then starts kissing your neck again he pulls you down to lay on top of him and he bites your neck "paybacks a bitch" he smirks and you two start making out again you pull up as there is saliva all over yours and his lips. You stand up and pull him to stand up 

"What are you doing?" he asks you start kissing down his body now 

"I think you know" you say getting on your knees

"If you do that I'm not gonna hold back" he says

"I don't plan on you holding back give me all you have babe and if it's too much I'll tell you" you say and pull down his boxers and your eyes go as wide as saucers seeing his massive length and you look up at him with your wide eyes "11 inches" you think to yourself you take a deep breath and grab it and start going up and down and you look up at him while you do it and he moves your hair out of the way looking at you and he throws his head back in ecstasy letting out a deep guttural moan 

"Your bright red lips around my hard fat cock looks hot as fuck" after he says that he starts pushing your head down and thrusting his hips into your mouth and he starts going harder making you choke and gag and you start to feel tears roll down your hot cheeks he starts going faster and faster

"You like having my dick in your mouth?

All you can mutter out is "Mhm" and he starts going hard again making you gag and choke 

"I'm gonna-" he says as he pulls you off and starts rubbing himself and his hot seed goes all over your face he looks down at you and sees your mascara running down your cheeks and your lipstick all messed up and is smudged. "Hah, your mouth around my cock feels nice" he huffs and puffs he goes and walks to his bathroom that is in his room and you hear the water run and he comes back with a warm towel and wipes everything away except for a little bit and he scoops it up with his finger "Open" he says and you open your mouth "stick out that slutty little tongue of yours" and you do as he says and he puts the dollop of his hot seed that was on your face on your tongue "Now that's what your man tastes like I've tasted my woman and now you've tasted your man"

"Wait, your woman?" you ask him

"Yes you're my woman now I claimed you that stupid bird can go suck a dick" he laughs "but I'm not done with you get on the bed" he says assertively 

"But what if i don't want to?" you shoot back

"Get on the fucking bed" he comes over to you grabbing your jaw squishing your cheeks together "Face down ass up now and I'm not going to fucking repeat myslef" he cocks his eyebrow at you but you don't move but you see that he gets a mischievous smile on his face and he squats down looking at you with the smile on his face and scoops you up in his arms and puts you on the bed and your flailing all over the place giggling and he puts you down as your now bent over the bed and he takes his hand 

*SMACK*

"AhH!!" you yell as he smacks your ass

"That's for disobeying direct orders" he says in his husky voice whispering it in your ear. "You gonna obey me?" he asks as you feel his length on your back and you start to grind your butt up against him and you hear him let out a growl from ecstasy. He puts himself at your entrance "I know you already know how long my dick is but I'm gonna shove it so far in and fuck you so hard you're not gonna be able to walk for the next week, and you're gonna be fucked stupid" he growls  
*CLAP* 

"AHH" you groan out as he shoves everything in you all at once as you arch your back sending a shock wave through your entire body. Once everything is shoved in he goes slow at first and rapidly picking up the pace and every pound he pulls almost entirely out and pushes all the way back in making it hard for you to think all you can do is moan in a little bit of pain and pleasure

"You're a greedy little slut you're sucking me in so much right now" he grabs a fist full of your hair rearing your head back

"Mmm" you moan as you feel every inch of him inside you he uses his free hand and wraps it around your waist playing with your sweet spot wanting to send you over the edge again while he pounds you ever so senselessly making your mind go completely blank

"I want your sweet juices all over my cock while I'm pounding you" he says as he lets out a loud moan going even harder rubbing your sweet spot sending you over the edge 

"T-Touya" you moan out his name

"Yes be a good little slut and cum for me cum on my cock" he growls and his growl in your ear sends you over and you let out a loud moan as he is still rubbing your sweet spot "I didn't tell you to stop coming did I?" he asks your head is so empty at this moment that you can't form words and that makes him stop and he pulls out of you completely and you look back at him with lust in your eyes

"P-please daddy don't stop" you say as you look him in the eyes as your mascara is running down your cheeks and your lipstick is smudged and some drool is coming out of your mouth. 

*CLAP* 

He slams back into you sending another shock wave through you making you arch your back making you moan again he starts going faster but then stops and turns you over and gets close to you holding you close you can hear him breathing heavy in your ear and letting out deep guttural moans in your ear making you feel like putty in his arms 

"I- I love you Touya" you moan out huffing with heavy breath heart racing

"I love you too Y/n" he whispers in your ear "wrap your legs around me" he say and you comply wrapping your legs around his waist and you wrap your arms around him as well and you run your fingers through his hair which makes him moan deeply in your ear you feel him pound ever harder into you "I'm getting close" he says as he goes even harder making you dig your nails into his back which seem to send him over the edge and as he is sent over the edge he still pumps a few more into you as he finishes he hold you there for a few seconds "Honestly I thought you would have told me to stop half way through" he lets out a deep laugh

"I don't give up that easily you should know me better than that" you laugh back he pulls out and picks you up bridal style "woah, where are you taking me?" you ask

"To the shower your makeup is running down your face and you need to be cleaned up" he says as he sets you down on the counter in the bathroom and turns on the water for the shower making sure it's nice and steamy and he comes back and opens your legs seeing his seed drip out of you "Now that is a fucking sight to see" he smirks at you and goes down there to look closer and start to eat you out again

"Wai-" you moan out "isn't that-" you trail off by the good feeling

"I don't care" he hums into you licking you up and starts rubbing your sweet spot again which sends you over the edge again

"Mmm" you moan out from the sensitivity of your sweet spot and going over the edge so many times

He hums into you vibrating your sweet spot sending you over again "sensitive now huh?" he comes back up and gives you a big kiss on the lips making you moan at the taste of both of your juices mixed together on his lips and he picks you up carrying you into the shower and you both clean yourselves up and you heal his back from all the scratch you gave him and you clean off all of your makeup. Once you are both done and out of the shower he leaves the room again leaving you in a towel and comes back with a glass of water for you and him

"Stay the night?" he looks at you and rummages through his draws pulling out a hoodie and some sweatpants for you

"Of course" you say with a smile grabbing the glass of water and drinking it then pulling on the hoodie and sweatpants and he climbs into bed and you follow along and he pulls you tight to his chest

"I'm never letting you go now" he chuckles

"I will never let you go either Touya goodnight" you start to doze off

"Goodnight" he says kissing you on the forehead falling asleep as well.


End file.
